


Lullaby

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: Moana is only a few months old and its bed time, in her early years she often had trouble falling asleep





	Lullaby

Late one night, Sina who sleeping on the bed roll next to her husband Chief Tui suddenly woke up at the sound of loud crying coming from the basket where baby Moana slept next to them. She quickly got up as Tui stirred also woken up by his child’s cries.  
“Shh, shh” Sina whispered softly as she picks up her distressed infant. “I’m here minnow. I’ve got you. Shh”  
“Is she alright” Tui said quietly coming over and caressing his child’s head. There was a breeze that night, maybe the overhead tree leaves rustling scared Moana. The baby continued to cry, very distressed. Sina began to gently rock her and humming a lullaby they would always sing to Moana to get her to fall asleep  
Tui chuckles as he recognizes the melody and puts his arm around his wife giving her a kiss on the head smiling  
Both then begin singing softly  


“Moe moe pepe, moe moe ra  
Moe moe pepe, moe moe ra  
Hoki mai mama apopo  
Hoki mai papa apopo”  


Moana begins to settle down at the sound of her parents’ soothing voices. Tui lovingly wraps his arms around them as he and Sina repeat once more

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot of Tui and Sina singing a lullaby to infant Moana. I wrote this a while back and decided to post here, hope u like it!


End file.
